


i feel love

by Snickfic



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: “You’re not dating anyone,” Cheryl says. She sidles a little closer. “I’m not dating anyone, either.”





	i feel love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



It’s Cheryl’s idea, of course. It would be. Melody and Valerie have just left, and Josie’s all alone with her keyboard, still tinkering with the bridge. The door squeaks open behind her. “I have a proposal,” Cheryl says.

Josie lets that hang in the air a moment before she turns. Today Cheryl’s in a filmy white top and a high-waisted black skirt that ends mid-thigh, with fishnet stockings underneath and ankle boots below that. It’s quintessentially Blossom. Josie can respect that. “Okay.”

“You’re not dating anyone,” Cheryl says, which tells Josie she’s serious about this proposal. If she weren’t, she could be a whole lot meaner about Josie’s extremely short-lived and not particularly recent attempt with Chuck. So much for that power couple idea, mom. 

Cheryl sidles a little closer. “I’m not dating anyone, either.” Equally short-lived: whatever Cheryl was trying to finagle with Archie Andrews _while he was dating Valerie_. Motherfucker.

“You want us to go out,” Josie says flatly.

Cheryl hitches a shoulder, essays a smile that’s probably meant to be flirty. “Could be fun.”

“What do I get out of it?”

“What do _we_ get out of it,” Cheryl corrects, flirtiness gone. She is all fucking business, all the time, and Josie can respect that, too. “You know about my dad.”

Josie considers a moment the kind of comeback she could give, decides against. She can negotiate, too. “Yeah.”

“My position in this school is a little—tenuous, right now. I’d like to stabilize it.”

“Okay, that tells me what _you_ get out of it. Why should I hitch my wagon to a falling star?”

Cheryl lifts her chin. “Do you really think this town can keep me down?”

Josie gives that a moment’s thought. “Okay,” she says. “But if this goes south, you know I’m out.”

Chery’s smile is sweet, sly victory. “Same, obviously. I’d expect nothing less. Now, let’s make plans.”

\--

Plan one: telling the school. Cheryl finds Josie at her locker and slips her hand into Josie’s. Cheryl’s is slender and bony, and it’s warmer than Josie expects. “Morning,” Cheryl says, her red, red mouth stretched into a grin that’s almost sweet. Josie might have believed it was genuine, on someone else.

It’s a good mouth, anyway. It’s no hardship for Josie to pretend to be into it. “Morning.”

Cheryl leans in for a kiss. It’s been a while since Josie kissed anyone other than Chuck, who was shit at it. She lets Cheryl take the lead, and it is—a significantly better experience than kissing Chuck. There’s a cat call behind them, and Cheryl retreats, grinning and triumphant. “See you later,” she says, and stalks away.

Josie’s never tasted lipstick on someone else’s lips before. The flavor lingers with her all through first period. 

It’s all over the school by lunchtime. Melody and Valerie corner her. “Seriously, what in the hell,” Valerie says.

Josie shrugs. “Thought I’d try something different.”

“She’s different, all right,” Melody mutters.

“No, but seriously, _what_ in the _hell_ ,” Valerie says.

It’s harder to explain than Josie expected. She maybe didn’t think this part through. “It’s like a power couple thing. I don’t know how long it’ll last. It was Cheryl’s idea.”

“She's like a spider,” Valerie says. “Like that brooch she used to wear. She’s poisonous.”

“Do you like her?” Melody asks. After a moment, she added, “Do you even like girls?”

“Are you kidding me?” Josie says. “That’s not the point. We are not high school sweethearts, guys.”

“I don’t see this ending well,” Valerie says. “But okay. We’ve got your back. You know we do.” Melody nods.

“Thanks, guys,” Josie says, fonder than she means. Arm candy is temporary, but bandmates are forever.

\--

Plan two: Homecoming. Cheryl coordinates their outfits, which means Cheryl picks Josie’s for her and says she’ll wear something to match. Josie looks at the black cocktail dress Cheryl’s pulled from Josie’s closet. “It’s homecoming,” Josie points out. “We’re going to be overdressed.”

“No,” Cheryl corrects ever-so-sweetly. “Everyone else is going to be _under_ -dressed.”

Josie can’t argue with logic like that.

They meet in the parking lot. Cheryl’s dress is something in a shade of marine-blue that complements her hair, with sequins. It makes Josie think of mermaids. Cheryl’s stunning, like always, the shimmer of the fabric clinging to her curves. To her hips, which Josie wants suddenly to get her hands on. 

Josie wonders how far this whole power couple thing goes.

As they get close to the gym doors, Cheryl slips her hand around Josie’s waist. She’s wearing just a hint of perfume, something floral that maybe someone’s grandmother was named after. Josie lets her arm fall around Cheryl’s shoulders.

“We look fantastic,” Cheryl says, purring with satisfaction, and she pushes the door open.

Everyone looks. Not immediately, not like a hush falling on the room and every head turning, but sooner or later, everyone sees them, and the seas of people part to let them through. “Enjoying yourself yet?” Cheryl whispers in Josie’s ear.

“Sweetie,” Josie whispers back, “you asked me out _because_ I’m good at being the center of attention.”

Cheryl scoffs and straightens, but there’s a pleased quirk to her lips. Josie lets her hand fall down, down, until it’s curled at Cheryl’s sweet hip. “Really?” Cheryl asks.

“I’m sorry, did you want to be part of a _cute_ power couple? I think I wore the wrong dress for that.”

Cheryl bends her neck to give Josie a long look in the eye. “How long did you say until you have to set up for your number?”

Josie catches sight of the clock, almost hidden under waves of streamers. “About half an hour.”

“Let’s make it good,” Chery said. She stepped out of Josie’s arm and offered her hand. “Shall we dance?”

Cheryl’s got no rhythm to speak of. But she slinks with the best of them, and Josie can work with that. In five minutes she’s got Cheryl tucked snug against her, back to front, and finally can lay her hand over Cheryl’s flat, sequined belly. They move with the thumping bass of whatever uninspired modern club tune’s blaring from the speakers right now. “I knew you’d be good at this,” Cheryl says, low but pitched to carry. 

Josie drops her hand a little lower. Cheryl’s breath hitches. “Don’t ruin the moment,” Josie whispers in Cheryl’s ear. Cheryl drops her head back against Josie’s shoulder. That floral scent is stronger now.

A few more minutes, and Josie has to go. “Enjoy the show.”

“You know I will,” Cheryl says. 

Backstage, Valerie asks, “Are you having fun? Because you are seriously all over her out there.”

“Do we look good?” Josie asks. She fits her pussycat ears carefully over her hair.

Valerie rolls her eyes. “Of course you look good. Are you kidding? You look fantastic.”

“Good.” Josie gets out her mascara and her extra eye sparkles. Carefully she fixes one below her eyebrow. “So I definitely like girls, by the way.” Valerie’s quiet long enough that Josie has to gather up her courage and look over at her. “Is that okay?” Not that Valerie gets to decide if it isn’t, but still. Josie wants it to be okay.

Another eyeroll. “Of course it’s okay. Dumbass.” Valerie gives Josie a quick shoulder hug. Then that speculative look returns. “How’s your mom going to feel about you dating a white girl, though?”

Josie—didn’t really think of it that way before. “I’m sixteen,” she says. “I get to have a little rebellion.”

“And that rebellion is Cheryl Blossom?” Josie shrugs. Valerie laughs and says, “Okay. Well, let’s go put on a show.”

They sound good. They sound _amazing._ As they finish, Josie notices Cheryl finally: at the foot of the stage, clapping, eyes all for Josie.

\--

Plan three: post-Homecoming at the Chok’lit Shoppe. At least, Josie assumes this was Cheryl’s plan, because here they are. It’s a big group in the circular end booth: Josie and her girls and Cheryl, Archie and Veronica, Betty and Jughead, and Reggie for some reason. “You sounded great,” Betty told Josie.

“Of course,” Josie says.

“Oh my god, you already sound like Cheryl,” Reggie says.

“Mmm, was that the sound of some sad boy wanting what he can’t have?” Cheryl asks. She turns and gives Josie an eyebrow. Josie can read it like a middle C, and she’s not opposed. She leans it, lets Cheryl cup her jaw and press that red mouth to hers. Cheryl still tastes like lipstick, but this time her other hand is on Josie’s thigh, thumbing at Josie’s hose.

When Josie comes up for air, she finds Cheryl’s been giving Reggie the finger this whole time. Josie settles back in the booth, but she leaves a hand on Cheryl’s thigh, under the table where no one can see. The corner of Cheryl’s mouth curls ever so slightly.

[end]


End file.
